1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for mounting permanent magnets that form magnetic poles on a permanent magnet support surface of the rotor of an electric machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
The positionally precise and secure mounting of permanent magnets on the rotor of permanently energized electric machines, especially their mounting by adhesive bonding, leads to difficulties. Due to the high forces of attraction between the permanent magnets and the rotor, the permanent magnets cannot be easily handled.
Methods for mounting permanent magnets on the rotor of electric machines are described, e.g., in DE 39 13 618 A1, EP 0 410 048 B1, and EP 1 473 816 A1.